terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Jesus Gamer GG
¿Quien Soy Yo? ¿Como Soy? Bienvenid@ a mi pagina de usuario, a como estas viendo, mi nombre de usuario es Jesus_Gamer_GG, pero prefiero el nombre de J3susGam3r ya que es el nombre que suelo llevar en la mayoría de los juegos que uso.Pues normalmente soy una persona no tan sociable y callada, pero de vez en cuando le echo la platica a cualquiera que quiera hablar conmigo, de vez en cuando puedo ser una persona creativa ya que normalmente siempre estoy al tanto de lo que mi mente creativa piensa sobre las acciones que pueda realizar (principalmente las estructuras que hago en los juegos) también soy un aficionado por mi interés hacia el dibujo, pero principalmente soy una persona callada, poco sociable y amistosa. Sobre mi en Terraria Terraria es uno de mis juegos favoritos desde que salio la version 1.2.4 ya que normalmente no solía interesarme demasiado por este juego ya después de que salio la 1.3 aqui empezó el vicio. Clase y Demas Normalmente en Terraria me gusta usar la clase mago ya que me gusta los tipos diferentes de armas que existen, también suelo usar la clase Ranger ya que a veces si me quedo sin maná estaría bien tener un arco o una pistola de respaldo. Armas de Magia (Pre-Hardmode): Aqui estan algunas de mis armas favoritas (Mago) (Pre-Hardmode): * Vara de Rubí. * Vara de Diamante. * Rayo de Agua. * Book of Skulls. * Espina Vil. * Cabeza de Medusa. * Flor de Fuego. * Guadaña Demoníaca. Armas Cuerpo a Cuerpo y Distancia (Pre-Hardmode): En Terraria tengo cierto interés por algunas espadas que puedo obtener ya que a veces no utilizo las armas magicas y tambien suelo usar armas a distancia. * Mini Tiburon. * Mosqueton. * Enchanted Sword. * Arkhalis. * Blood Butchered * Furia de Estrellas. * Espada de la Noche. Armas Hardmode: Aqui ya estan todas mis armas favoritas del Hardmode incluyendo algunas armas de Cuerpo a Cuerpo y armas a Distancia. * Tormenta de Cristal. * Llamas malditas. * Golden Shower. * Tormenta de Cristal. * Rainbow Gun. * Razorblade Typhoon. * Magnet Sphere. * Venom Staff. * Nebula Blaze. * Last Prism. * Arpa Magica. * True Night Edge. * Terra Blade. * Vortex Beater. * Rifle de Francotirador. * Spectre Staff. Accesorios y Armadura. Aqui pondre mis accesorios y armadura. * Celestial Cuffs. * Celestial Emblem. * Frostpark Boots. * Celestial Shell. * Fishrong Wings. * Flor de Mana. * Ank Shield. Armadura. * Armadura de Plata. * Armadura de las Sombras. * Armadura de la Selva. * Armadura de meteorito. * Armadura de Titanio (Mago). * Armadura de Clorofita (Mago). * Armadura de Espectro. * Armadura Nebulosa. Achievements y Demás Aqui estan algunas de los jefes que e ido derrotando y algunos de los Achievements que tengo. (Me falta un Mundo Experto con Crimson para este Jefe) (Me falta Derrotar al muro de carne en Modo experto para obtener este Jefe) (Me falta Derrotar a la "Noche Terrible" en Modo Experto para obtener a este jefe) (Me falta Detener las "Vibraciones debajo de la tierra" en Modo Experto para obtener este jefe) (Me falta Detener el "aire frió que esta a mi alrededor" en Modo Experto para obtener este jefe) (Me falta Derrotar a la plaga que "inquieta a la selva" en Modo Experto para obtener este jefe) (Me falta Destruir al "Idolo ritual cara-piedra de la tribu Lihzahrdian" en Modo Experto para obtener este jefe) (Me falta Derrotar al "Terror mutante del océano" en Modo Experto para obtener este jefe) (Me falta Detener a la "Secta de la Mazmorra" en Modo Experto para obtener este jefe) (Me falta Detener a la "Muerte Inminente que se acerca" en Modo Experto para obtener este jefe) Achievements Aquí están todos los Achievements que hasta ahorita he podido obtener: Achievement No Hobo.png Achievement Timber.png Achievement Stop Hammer Time.png Achievement Ooo Shiny.png Achievement Heart Breaker.png Achievement Heavy Metal.png Achievement I Am Loot.png Achievement Star Power.png Achievement Hold on Tight.png Achievement Eye on You.png Achievement Smashing Poppet.png Achievement Worm Fodder.png ??? Achievement Wheres My Honey.png Achievement Sting Operation.png Achievement Boned.png Achievement Dungeon Heist.png Achievement Its Hetting Hot in Here.png Achievement Miner for Fire.png ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Achievement Like a Boss.png ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Achievement Bloodbath.png Achievement Slippery Shinobi.png Achievement Goblin Punter.png ??? ??? Achievement Do You Want to Slay a Snowman.png ??? ??? ??? Achievement Sticky Situation.png ??? Achievement Not the Bees.png Achievement Jeepers Creepers.png Achievement Funkytown.png Achievement Into Orbit.png Achievement Rock Bottom (PC).png ??? ??? Achievement Fashion Statement.png Achievement Vehicular Manslaughter.png Achievement Bulldozer.png Achievement There are Some Who Call Him.png Achievement Deceiver of Fools.png ??? Achievement Lucky Break.png Achievement Throwing Lines.png Achievement Dye Hard.png ??? ??? Achievement The Cavalry.png Achievement Completely Awesome.png Achievement Til Death.png ??? Achievement Pretty in Pink.png ??? ??? ??? ??? Achievement Watch Your Step.png Achievement Marathon Medalist.png ??? Achievement Servant-in-Training.png Achievement Good Little Slave.png Achievement Trout Monkey.png ??? ??? ??? ??? Achievement You Can Do It.png Achievement Matching Attire.png Mis preferencias (sobre mí) Normalmente aparte de estar jugando en la computadora también suelo tener otro tipo de pasatiempos como escuchar música, dibujar, entre otras cosas. Preferencias sobre música. * Skrillex * VOCALOID. * Rock * Electronica Música que detesto. * Música del Sur. * Música de Rancho. * Reggueton. * Polka * Clásica.